


Frozen In Motion

by Littlelady1971



Category: Pointless (UK TV)
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, First Kiss, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelady1971/pseuds/Littlelady1971
Summary: A short fic that came to me whilst driving and listening to a song on the radio......
Relationships: Alexander Armstrong/Richard Osman
Kudos: 2





	Frozen In Motion

**Author's Note:**

> The story contains song lyrics from " Head & Heart" by Joel Corry an MNEK full credit goes to them for their words. Which hopefully I have made into a lovely and sweet short fan fic. 
> 
> Notes:  
> Any similarity between the fictional versions of the people portrayed here and the actual people is purely coincidental. This is a work of fiction. This is not an attempt to defame the character of said person on the basis of libel, as the work is FICTIONAL (and NOT an intently false statement created with the express purpose of misleading others about the actual character of said person).

Frozen In Motion 

Richard was sleeping he was having his favourite dream the one were he always wakes up smiling and with his heart going.... 

“Ba-ba-ba-dum ba-ba-dum ba-ba-dum”  
“Ba-ba-ba-dum ba-ba-dum ba-ba-ba-dum”

“The Dream” is the one were he finally reveals his true feelings to Xander and he is about to kiss him for the first time.......

Richard was stood facing Xander, it was now or never …..he could feel the crackling tension between them, there was that dazzling smile of his paired with those twinkling chocolate brown eyes......

“Oh my God , Oh my God, when I see you I should run but I'm frozen in motion and my head tells me to stop....feeling the way I feel about us, I try to fight it but it's never enough”

My heart goes.....

“Ba-ba-ba-dum ba-ba-dum ba-ba-dum”  
Ba-ba-ba-dum ba-ba-ba-dum ba-ba-ba-dum”

Richard bends down so his head is level with Xander's , he closes his eyes and leans forward so their lips finally meet.

“My heart is certain , it's more than a crush......cause I'm frozen in motion and my head tells me to run “ 

Xander doesn't back away, instead he leans up to meet Richard's plush lips , they press together softly at first then Richard nips at his bottom lip and their tongues explore each other's mouths enjoying the new and exciting sensations. 

“Oh my God, Oh my God, this feeling as just begun...I'm saying things I've never said and doing  
things I've never done”

My heart goes.....

Ba-ba-ba-dum ba-ba-ba-dum ba-ba-dum”  
Ba-ba-ba-dum ba-ba-ba-dum ba-ba-ba-dum”

When their lips finally part they stand with their heads still together , breathing heavily and Xander looks back into Richard's beautiful eyes with adoring affection.......

“Oh my God, Oh my God ….I can't believe what I've just done.....I'm thinking things I shouldn't think and doing things I have never done “

Then Richard wakes up and realises again, it was just a dream......but maybe one day it will happen …...Later that day he arrives at work ready to start the days filming on “Pointless” whilst waiting back stage with Xander a song plays on the radio ….

My heart goes.....

“Ba-ba-ba-dum ba-ba-ba-dum ba-ba-dum”  
“Ba-ba-ba-dum ba-ba-ba-dum ba-ba-ba-dum”

Credit: Joel Corry & MNEK


End file.
